gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin McHale
Kevin Michael McHale (born June 14, 1988) is a 25-year-old American actor, singer, and dancer, best known for his portrayal of Artie Abrams on the FOX musical-comedy TV series, Glee. Life and career Kevin McHale was born in Plano, Texas. He is now on the hit Fox dramedy Glee where he plays the character of Artie Abrams. One of McHale's previous acting works includes a 2007 episode appearance on NBC's The Office in the season 4 episode "Launch Party," where he played a pizza delivery boy who is taken hostage by Steve Carell's character, Michael Scott. McHale was also on HBO's True Blood as Neil Jones, a coroner's assistant, for three episodes. Kevin was also in three episodes of Nickelodeon's hit show Zoey 101 as Dooley. He made a guest appearance with the rest of the NLT in Bratz: The Movie. Before becoming an actor, McHale joined an American Boy Group, NLT, which is short for "Not Like Them." The group was discovered by Chris Stokes.The groups best known genre was R&B. On March 13, 2007 they released their first single That Girl. On April 30, 2009, Travis Garland, member of NLT announced that NLT has split. He then went on to join Glee as Artie Abrams, a paraplegic member of the Glee Club. His first hit single on Glee ''is ''Dancing with Myself. Ironically, despite playing a wheelchair-bound character, McHale is one of the best dancers on the set. His dancing background was exhibited in Dream On, the nineteenth episode of Season One, in which he performed Safety Dance. He also danced in a dream sequence alongside Harry to the song Scream in the third season episode Michael. Filmography Trivia *He is best friends with Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang); *Is also very close friends with Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) and Grant Gustin (Sebastian Smythe); *He is a former member of the band NLT; *He supports the NO H8 campaign along with Chris Colfer (Kurt Hummel), Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang), Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes) and Alex Newell (Wade "Unique" Adams); *His audition song for Glee was Let It Be by The Beatles; *He is right-handed; *His favorite color is Royal Blue; *His favorite artists are Michael Jackson and McFly; *The first CD he ever bought was from 2gether (a boyband from MTV); *His favorite TV-shows are Misfits, Skins, and "Brothers & Sisters."; *Like Darren Criss and Chris Colfer, his favorite book series is Harry Potter; *His favorite holiday spot is Florida, USA; *He has a Golden Retriever called Bailey; *He is the uncle of Rose and Jack Horan; *He almost got the part of McLovin in the hit movie Superbad; *He's 5'7 1/2."; *Co-star Chris Colfer stated in 2010 that he's the best male dancer among the cast; *Just like Jenna and Lea, he has a tattoo saying "Imagine" on his right foot; *In an interview, Dianna Agron said that out of all of the Glee guys, if she had to choose one, although she loves them all, Kevin is the most dateable; *Had a cameo role as Everett McDonald in Katy Perry's Last Friday Night with Glee co-star, Darren Criss. His character had a crush on Kathy Beth Terry. She didn't reciprocate the feelings, though it is shown near the end of the video she could be warming to him; *He had a crush on Tyra Banks; *He can't play guitar and he fakes it on the show; *He was a guest mentor on the The Glee Project's Season One episode 9, Generosity, and Season Two episode 5, Adaptability; *During an interview, co-star Dianna Agron asked the cast "What was the most favorite moment of the season?." Kevin answered "Every time I sit next to you in a scene."; *He is in an open relationship with his iPhone; *He was roommates with Jenna Ushkowitz; *He loves Brazil and often spends his holidays there; *He is a high baritone; *Hosted the 2012 Teen Choice Awards with Demi Lovato; *He is a fan of the TV show Doug; *Has admitted to being in love with Vanessa and her character Sugar; *When hosting the 2012 Teen Choice Award with Demi Lovato, they spoke about growing up in the same food court. Apparently, Chord Overstreet, his glee co-star is also a friend of Demi Lovato. Gallery 12527588 tml.jpg 13608 Kevin M.jpg Gleeguys.jpg Fox Presents Glee Mall Tour Los Angeles 6LUm egOx5nl.jpg KM.jpg Large_upload.jpg Tumblr_mc8clhw3g31qh4ldbo1_500.jpg Glee-season-2.jpg ThumbnailCAWRIMK2.jpg ThumbnailCAVWRNYM.jpg ThumbnailCASDC61E.jpg ThumbnailCAK3MNGB.jpg Tumblr_mbuu3drVqT1r81iaho3_250.jpg ThumbnailCAIPDI3Z.jpg ThumbnailCA9ML7BJ.jpg Artie "Red Pants" Abrams.jpg 38592189.png 22065-by-littlechipiee.jpg KevinPerf.gif 120776-Kevin_McHale_large.jpg Naamloos1.jpg 222.jpg 3867005698_d521ec8d6c.jpg kevin mchale ice watch.jpg normal_05~2.JPG 17.png normal_02~54.jpg normal_02~70.jpg|whahaaaaa normal_01~58.jpg normal_05~26.jpg normal_07~15.jpg|nlt GothedOut!.jpg ThumbnailCA2IUKEL.jpg Thrillerglee.jpg 0909glee.jpg BadBoyKevin.jpg Cory+Kevin=Kory.jpg KevinDreamyMcHale.jpg KevinMcHale=;).jpg KevinMcSmiles!.jpg Ms. A & GleeGirl's Hubbies.jpg OldSchoolKevin.jpg Tartie-Ms. A style.jpg ThumbnailCAIYXTJD.jpg ThumbnailCAL7AIY8.jpg TotalUn-real-ness.jpg IKnowILookGood.jpg Cccccccccccc.png SAM THRUSTING.gif 2j4wkk4.gif Glee+Cast+04.jpg Glee+Cast+01.jpg Bartie-2.jpg glee-prom-08.jpg glee-prom-09.jpg 18.jpg|Kevin McHale and Naya Rivera Artie&Mini.jpg The Most Increably Fashionable Kevin McHale.jpg Partie!.jpg Kevin McHale.jpg Blah Blah Blah.jpg WOW! Kevin.jpg Kevin McHale-2.jpg Boyband Kevin.jpg Pink+Kevin=O.0.jpg Sue vs. You1000x.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-and-kevin-mchale-cast-members-F0NTo8.jpg ;D.jpg Kevin in central park - glee innyc.jpg Kevin and darren - post meeting mayor - glee in nyc.png Glee cast in central park 3 - glee in nyc.jpg Glee cast in central park - glee in nyc.jpg Kevin-MINE!.jpg Finnie (Finn-Artie).jpg Check Mate, Artie.jpg Tumblr lkvosvdHoe1qd53kgo1 1280.jpg Tumblr lfv2oajy6J1qd53kgo1 400.jpg 39641 423815579580 265469539580 4614262 8172247 n.jpg 28567 395500299580 265469539580 3928664 5590006 n.jpg 5.164731.jpg 251578_229911750378125_212619538774013_578735_3430954_n.jpg 6030228859_4b8bc3afda_b.jpg Z - lol c artie!.jpg|Kevin Shirtless|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/File:Artie1.jpg KM2.jpg|Kevin McHale Kevin_Hot.png Kevin_Jesus.jpg Daaam Kevin.jpg KevinHaleHarryShum.jpg Tumblr m57zr8viw81rojy6eo1 500.jpg 595586827.jpg Gleecast111.jpg Gleecast110.jpg Gleecast101.jpg Gleecast2.0.jpg Comedic Cast.png GleeCast comic-com.png Tumblr m76gpqp8WU1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg tumblr_m76gwahrCv1rojy6eo1_r1_500.jpg Nayakevinjenna.jpg Tumblr m765omFnK51rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr m76jhrboE41qb74s3o2 500.jpg Tumblr m76rg8H6Z21rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m76rg8H6Z21rojy6eo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m76rg8H6Z21rojy6eo3 1280.jpg Realartcedes.gif KevinMCHaleAtComicCon.jpg KevinJennaNaqyaatComicCon.jpg DarrenKevin2.jpg DarrenandKevin.jpg KevinMcHaleChangingRoom.jpg KevinMcHaleDemiLovato.jpg McHalowitz.gif KevinMcHale'sfamilyredCarpet.jpg KevinSurfboard.jpg KevinIceBatman.jpg Tumblr mb3fyd82sG1rhz32ao4 250.jpg Tumblr mb3t3ukeIi1r4yh8wo1 250.png Tumblr mb3t3ukeIi1r4yh8wo2 250.png Tumblr mb3t3ukeIi1r4yh8wo3 250.png Tumblr mb3t3ukeIi1r4yh8wo4 250.png Tumblr mb3uecCPSe1r4vaxqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb4hu7cKa21qcmakyo2 500.png Tumblr mb40g2XR281qhh5fko1 500.jpg Tumblr mb462vGTeK1r8t2r5o1 500.jpg AHS 01.jpg kevin 151.jpg kevin 150.jpg KevinChocolate.gif Stayawayfrombrittany sam.gif KevinAvacado.gif Tumblr mdwl45SZQ51qgqyeio4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m7l7qmexrN1qinh2vo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m7l7qmexrN1qinh2vo1 r2 250.gif KevinSexy.png tumblr_mckgdbBGBV1rxyf78o1_500.png tumblr_mekg1lyYpu1qfm552o8_250.jpg McVeraTCA.jpg McVeraTCAs.jpg GleeCastSAG.png McRileySAG.png McVeraSAG.jpg KevinSAG.jpg McRileySAG.png KevinSAG2.jpg KevinsagRC.jpg k12.jpg KH43.jpg KM32.jpg KM43.jpg PaleyFest13 - 15.jpg PaleyFest13 - 14.jpg PaleyFest2013 - 40.jpg J&K2GOT.png Jenna&KevinGOT.jpg KevinATGOT.jpg KevinATGOT2.jpg KevinLV.jpg KevinLV2.jpg Tumblr lktd2qbaVV1qfxoeu.jpg IMG 8008.jpg Ba561da4ad6911e2986822000aa8062e 7.jpg KvinLMT.jpg KvinLMT2.jpg KevinGB2.jpg KevinGB.jpg KevinWhiteHouseDinner2.jpg KevinWhiteHouseDinner.jpg Kevin-McHale-kevin-mchale-27967069-400-500.jpg Kevin-with-Sophie-kevin-mchale-30535885-612-612.jpg KevMacHale.jpg JDK.jpg KejennaUpfronts.png 2013UpfrontCast2.JPG 2013UpfrontCast.jpg CastUpfronts.jpg KevinUpfronts.jpg JKChoosingGlee.jpg JKChoosingGlee1.jpg JKChoosingGlee2.jpg JKChoosingGlee4.jpg CastAnniePremiere2.jpg CastAnniePremiere.jpg CastAnniePremiere3.jpg CastAnniePremiere4.jpg CastAnniePremiere5.jpg Jenna&KevinAnniePremiere.jpg Kevin&JennaAnniePremiere2.jpg KevinAnniePremiere.jpg KevinAnniePremiere1.jpg F1ecbdd3-bfed-33ad-ab6d-1c89ea50f553.jpeg 3bb0629a-c9a1-3edf-a885-09f77d8be304.jpeg 169390205.jpg 31abaead-1ed4-342a-a184-500b43d1ee98.jpeg tumblr_mncbfz7X7D1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg kevin mchale at fox.png 170344609.jpg GSI HR JPEG.AG007071 02.jpg 170374777.jpg SPL560504 007.jpg SPL560504 009.jpg 170373582.jpg SPL560504 004.jpg SPL560504 005.jpg tumblr_mof05iTsF41rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_mof05iTsF41rojy6eo2_500.jpg tumblr_moh9ypxdLr1rv3iito1_500.jpg tumblr_moj2kfEutB1rnfpjvo1_500.jpg tumblr_modc48l7mU1rojy6eo2_500.jpg tumblr_modc48l7mU1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mox21rIVXe1rojy6eo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mox21rIVXe1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg GleeEXCL062413 01.jpg GleeEXCL062413 02.jpg GleeEXCL062413 04.jpg JennaKevinAndJacob BTSS5PromoShoot.png cfd033e2e03411e2bcfd22000a1f9d84_7.jpg E3006de4ea6411e287e222000aaa0aa2 7.jpg Keap3.jpg Keap2.jpg 1003521 683132738383125 1861594218 n.jpg|Kevin at the Young Hollywood Awards. 175282489 10.jpg 175282168.jpg 175284542.jpg 175284576.jpg Tumblr mranadqCS01qiicbko1 500 (1).jpg 2013 Teen Choice Awards.jpg Kevin and Skylar Astin.jpg McGustin.jpg normal_KM_003~19.jpg normal_KM_001~25.jpg BRbJomqCEAEg56o.jpeg Chord.JPG|Stank face! Van 2.jpg Van 1.jpg TITARTIE.jpg 9ac6033e06a911e398b222000aa80313 7.jpg kevin mchale party.png Snack time.jpg F4e0ce1e09c211e3ab2122000a9f4dc5 7.jpg 44f1768009f811e39c2822000a1fbe4c 7.jpg E698482e11cd11e3ab2122000a9f4dc5_7.jpg BT5-gPbIcAAM0b7.jpg Gleedwts.jpg 71287c5e230611e3943122000ab5bcef 7.jpg Tumblr mthmkznkWB1s40538o4 r9 250.png Tumblr mthmkznkWB1s40538o3 250.png Tumblr mthmkznkWB1s40538o2 r1 250.png Tumblr mthmkznkWB1s40538o1 250.png tumblr_mtm5haQ9mi1rjojhao1_500.jpg Tumblr mtqw0qpVsg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 228d7446293211e39a9022000aa82198 8.jpg Tumblr mtxdsiSJvm1rojy6eo3 500.jpg Tumblr mtxdsiSJvm1rojy6eo2 500.jpg Tumblr mtxdsiSJvm1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr mtwl52HANB1rojy6eo2 250.gif Tumblr mtwl52HANB1rojy6eo1 250.gif BVdAFaLCcAEu3Wb.jpg Tumblr_mtwiqguTta1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr mu0qrkV3OS1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Jenna, Kevin, and Meg AHS Coven.jpg Tumblr mukzut3vFD1s57bimo1 500.png 138a3b56351111e397fd22000ae912c9 8.jpg 315799a6361c11e3bb4e22000aaa0771 8.jpg tumblr_mutfeygT9H1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo2_250.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo3_250.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo4_500.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo5_r2_250.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo6_r1_250.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo7_250.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo8_250.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo9_250.jpg tumblr_mush5fF0cF1rojy6eo10_r2_250.jpg tumblr_mutwvjsHTt1sl95dqo1_500.jpg tumblr_mutwgmyFpN1snwbr0o1_500.png IMG_0664.jpg 1399754_653182294721682_46453182_o.jpg IMG_0480.jpg IMG_0645.jpg IMG_0646.jpg tumblr_mut1akLcWY1sgjr0so1_500.jpg 0e9c66282249134.jpg 2a6db2282249568.jpg 3f505a282249263.jpg 5a8b53282251424.jpg 8c773e282251071.jpg baf39c282250935.jpg d27135282250702.jpg d27135282250702.jpg f3e9e9282248900.jpg IMG_066bvn.jpg D36b1a9c390a11e3b1d222000a1fb859 8.jpg Tumblr mttarlZOnG1s40538o1 r6 500.png Tumblr_mvctuo426b1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr mvfzmcjAcC1rojy6eo1 500.jpg C3a4d30a41a711e3860d22000aa81037_8.jpg 55d8e960437d11e3aadd22000a1fbd6a 8.jpg Kevin and Jenna.jpg Kevin at 2am.jpg Kevin Photoshoot (1).jpg Kevin Photoshoot (2).jpg Kevin Photoshoot (3).jpg Kevin Photoshoot (6).jpg Kevin Photoshoot (5).jpg Kevin Photoshoot (7).jpg Kevin Photoshoot (8).jpg Kevin Photoshoot (9).jpg Jayma, Kevin, and Cory with fans.jpg Kevin and dog ("his boyfriend").jpg Kevin MAUS Photography (1).jpg Kevin MAUS Photography (2).jpg Kevin MAUS Photography (3).jpg Tumblr mxgp9fxlKp1rehj12o3 250.png Tumblr mxgp9fxlKp1rehj12o4 250.png Tumblr mxgp9fxlKp1rehj12o2 250.png Tumblr mxgp9fxlKp1rehj12o1 250.png Tumblr mxieavfvAg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Kevin TTP.jpg Kevin, Dianna, Harry and Jenna tbt.jpg Tumblr mxypbhsVyC1qiicbko1 500.jpg Nationals ipare glam ours.jpg Tumblr mwljstGyyZ1s40538o1 r1 500.png Tumblr my17nx5w4m1qiicbko1 500.jpg Chorddiva.jpg tumblr_mya94zATk61qiicbko1_500.jpg C693de966e9611e3934512125f563021 8.jpg Kevin new tattoo (2013).jpg kevinMAUSpic.jpg Videos External links * Twitter:@druiddude * Tumblr:sickofmyownvoice.tumblr.com Category:Actors